the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Taro Uchiha
'Approval' 4/12/16 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Taro Uchiha stands at 5'9" and weighs 135 lbs. He has a confident gait and a happy-go-lucky personality. He has long black hair which he normally keeps in a ponytail as well as a long scar on his back and black eyes. He wears a black shirt and dark blue pants, with a black unbuttoned half-jacket bearing the Uchiha clan insignia on its back. Taro is overtly kind to most everyone he meets, assuming they have given him no reason to dislike them. Very few things get under his skin, but he has a dislike for cowards, cruel people, and people who abuse power. (Of any kind) Conversely, he has a soft spot for fools, children, and the destitute. He can rarely just walk away from a problem. He feels like he has to help whether the problem is his or someone else's. 'Stats' (Total: 34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique '''- A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface.(CP 10) # '''Sharingan: Attack Prediction - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. (CP 5 / Round) # Fire Release: Flaming Sparrows - '''The user exhales releasing numerous, high speed embers that fly forward at target. (CP 10) '''Equipment *(3) Chakra Pill *(2) Basic Med Kit *(1) Kunai x1 Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 2000 * Ryo left: 4000 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 8' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 1 ' '''History and Story Taro grew up as the oldest of four brothers and sisters in Konoha. His family life was happy enough. He had a good mother and father, brothers and sisters to argue with, and food on the table every night. His mother was a medical ninja and his father stayed at home to raise the kids due to a battle injury which completely took away his ability to fight. Growing up, Taro had a best friend named Keiji, whom he met at the Academy. They resolved to make each other stronger and rise through the Shinobi ranks side-by-side. They would always spend their off-hours in what they called their "secret hideout." In the deep woods, Taro and Keiji happened upon a dead tree near a river that had a small opening that led to a large, hollowed out "room" inside of it. They would use this tree and the surrounding area to play day after day. But it wasn't to last. One day, they decided to play in that area during a storm. While in the middle of a titanic ninja battle for the fate of the world, the branch Taro was balancing on snapped and he fell into the river below. Taro was a strong swimmer, but the storm was worse than just any normal storm and made the current unmanageable. Try as he might, he couldn't keep his head above water and avoid all the debris at the same time. He felt himself slipping away, but a savior came just in time. Keiji had reacted quickly to Taro falling and immediately jumped in to swim after him since he was a stronger swimmer than Taro was. Luckily, he made it in time and lifted Taro up onto the shore. However, Keiji had used up a lot of stamina in the rescue, so when a large collection of debris came downriver and wiped Keiji away, there wasn't much that he could do. Taro changed after that. He never went back to the secret hideout, became much more withdrawn, and became much more attached to his parents and siblings. Over time, he grew out of most of those and became his happy self again. But to this day, he still has a nagging fear in the back of his mind that he could lose any of his family and friends. Category:Character